1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for dry cooling towers, air and fluid coolers, condensers, pollution control, air conditioning, chemical processing, and the like, and, in particular, to such a heat exchanger utilizing heat pipes with attached gas reservoir in which solidification of a fluid to be cooled or processed is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers for dry cooling towers or air coolers, such as used by the oil industry, have two basic problems, to wit, temperature control of the cooling pipes, and prevention of liquid freeze-up or solidification due to change in air temperature. To compensate for these problems, elaborate and expensive controls are utilized. For example, in water cooling applications, water freeze-up results from a change in cooling temperature with a consequent possible damage of equipment, as a result of the condition when cooling air temperature falls below freezing. In chemical process and pollution control applications, impurities and pollutants must be condensed from the vapor or liquid. In general, the prior art utilizes cross-flow heat exchangers in which air flows over a bank of pipes cooling the pipes. To be cooled, liquid or vapor flows in the pipes counter to the air flow. When the air temperature changes, gases, liquids or other fluids in the pipes may freeze or solids may precipitate out thereby fouling or completely clogging the system. To prevent these problems, elaborate designs and controls are used.